Random High School Musical One Shots
by xOxbabii.girl.flying.solo.xOx
Summary: Just a couple of random one shots. Takes place between HSM 1 and HSM2. Pairings: TROYELLA, Chaylor, Zekepay, Jelsi. Rated T to be safe.


Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi were getting ready for Troy's bonfire. Sharpay was wearing an expensive camoflaugetank top and blue jean capris. Gabriella was wearing a short red and white dress with sparkles in the front and red and white shorts. Taylor was wearing a light pink tanktop over a dark pink tanktop and white capris. Kelsi was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a brown vest over it and blue jeans.  
When they arrived in Troy's driveway, Chad came running out and opened the driver's door, where Sharpay was, and said, "Hello, and welcome to the Bolton residence. I"  
"Shut up," Sharpay muttered. Taylor and Kelsi laughed and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"So, who's all here?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, you guys-"Chad said.

"State the obvious," Kelsi muttered under her breath.

"Um, Jason, Zeke, and then, Dave, Daniel, Andrew, and Cole, other players from the team...There's the cheerleader's...Amber, Kayliegh, Brittany, Bailey, Hunter, Shianne, and whats her face...uh, Sarah, I think... and Ryan," Chad named off.

"Oh, the joy." Taylor whispered.

"What? Their...nice," Gabriella said.

"You think everyone's 'nice'," Sharpay whispered. "Plus, they're all obsessed with Troy."

"So were you, but I never found you as a threat..."

"Uh, Gabs, we all found her as a threat," Chad said. Sharpay smacked him over the head.

"Well, I gave up on Troy, when Zeke made me those chocolate Eclair's. Then, me and Gabby became friends, real friends, like I have never really had."

"Hello? What am I, chopped liver?" Chad cried. "I'm your friend too."

"Says who?" Sharpay smirked at the look on his face.

"That hurts, Sharpay, that really hurts," Chad put his hand over his heart.

"Save the drama," Gabriella muttered.

"Drama? Talking about Sharpay, are we?" Troy asked, coming up from behind.

"No, FYI, Bolton, we were talking about Chad," Sharpay said, angrily.

"Chill, Sharpay, I was kidding."

Sharpay was okay, now, she was actually someone you could be friends with. If Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi could befriend her, so could everyone else. She did have her moments, though, but most of the time, she was actually nice, like Zeke had reminded them many times.

"I'm going to find Zeke," She said, brushing through a crowd of people in front of the door that were staring at the gang, who by the way, were still in Troy's driveway.

"He's in the kitchen!" Troy called after her.

"Figures," Kelsi and Taylor said in unison.

"Not my problem," Troy said, putting an arm around Gabriella's shoulders as Chad went to shut Sharpay's door and accidently slammed his finger in the car door. Taylor and Kelsi laughed and ran back to the car to help a screaming Chad.

"Hey, Troy, I think Chad needs a bandaid," Taylor said, escorting him up the stairs on one side, while Kelsi was on the other. Kelsi held up his left finger, which was a mixed color of purple and black and swollen.

"Ewww!" A bunch of the cheerleader's squealed.

"How long do you guys get to stay?" Chad groaned.

"Well, about two hours, 'cause we have a football game to go cheer at." The head cheerleader, Amber, said, filing her nail.  
Chad groaned again.

"Go Wildcats...!" Gabriella said.

"Do you have to be nice to everyone?" Sharpay asked.

"I think it's good that she's nice," Kayliegh defended. All the cheerleader's nodded in agreement. Gabriella smiled.

Chad shook his head, muttered,"Girls", and walked into the bathroom to wrap his finger up. He came back down with what looked like, just gauze pads, on his hand.

"Where's your finger?" Kelsi laughed.

"Somone lost a finger?!" Jason looked around, confused. Everyone laughed and walked into the back yard, where Troy was starting a fire.

"What!?" Jason cried, following the group.

"Nothing," Sharpay shook her head and Gabriella patted him on the back. Everyone laughed and joked around.

When the cheerleader's left, Troy grabbed to marshmellow's, and some little stick things.Everyone stuck a marshmellow on a stick and put it into the red flames. "Hey, Chad!" Sharpay yelled, flinging a marshmellow at his head.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed. "I won't be able to get that out," He pouted. Sharpay giggled and returned to her marshmellow roasting, whilst Taylor attempted to brush the sticky mess from Chad's wild hair.

Chad gave an evil smile to Troy and Gabriella, who were jumping back away from the sparks bouncing from Ryan's stick. He took the burned marshmellow on his stick and flung it at Sharpay, who looked up just in time to see the marshmellow land on her very own shirt. "Owwww!! Hot, hot, hot!! CHADWICK DANFORTH!! YOU'RE DEAD!! NO, WORSE THAN DEAD!! Ahhh!!"

Sharpay flung herself at Chad, who jumped up and away from Taylor, who dropped the brush into the fire. "This was a Designer top!!" Sharpay cried in the distance as Ryan and Zeke went running after them. Chad screamed like a girl and ran faster.  
The brush made the flames get bigger and sent fire up Troy's stick. He dropped it and jumped away. Gabriella screamed as she and Troy tried to stomp out the fire engulfing the grass in flames. Gabriella's white flip flop ended up burnt and Troy's whole right pantleg was singed.

In the end, though, everyone laughed about it. Well, that is except for Sharpay, who was still chasing Chad around with her stick. Zeke finally took the stick away from Sharpay and everyone settled down with drinks. Once Chad took a drink, Troy started cracking up. "What?" Chad asked, defensively.

"I. Spit. In. Your. Drink!" He said between laughs. Chad spit everywhere.

"You did what?" Chad asked as Zeke and Troy exchanged high fives. "Not cool, dude!" Chad yelled.

Everyone went back inside, everyone except Troy and Gabriella, who were swinging on the porch swing. Perfect, Chad thought. Gabriella and Troy leaned in and.  
Chad poured a bucket of water on her and Troy. Gabriella sat there for a minute and then jumped up on Chad's back as he snuck back into the house.

She pulled his head back by his hair and screamed,"Say it!! Say it!!"

"Never," Chad said through gritted teeth.

"Say it!!" She pulled his head back further.

"Owww! Owww! Fine." He gave up. "Gabriella always gets revenge, therefore, I am a loser for trying to outsmart her"  
Gabriella giggled and jumped off his back." There I said it...but I didn't mean it!! Ha!" Chad smirked. Gabriella struck a karate pose and Chad backed away.

"Oh, really?" Gabriella asked. Chad nodded. "Really?" They both burst into fits of laughter. 


End file.
